WhentheDarknessFades
by Slytherin Angel1
Summary: When Voldmort is defeated and all of the darkness fades, will it make way for love? This is SLASH!!! Hp/Dm! Review Please!!! Give it a read, I know you will like it! *New chapter up!*
1. Prolouge: In which Harry discover it is ...

Title: When the Darkness Fades

Author: Slyherin Angel

E-mail: Christianbabycutie@yahoo.com

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters, places or anything else like that mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.k. Rowling, The Warner Brothers, and all the other people involved in the Harry Potter business! I just like to have a little fun with them! 

Pairing: SLASH!!! Harry/Draco

Rating: R for now, but probably will change in the near future. 

Category: Romance

Reviews: YES!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?! ^-^

Prologue: In which Harry realizes it's a new beginning.

Today could be looked upon as many different things. The end, the beginning, it just depends how you look at it. Many were seeing today as the end, of Hogwarts that is. That however, was not the way Harry Potter had saw things. He looked at today like the beginning, of a whole new life. 

No more Dursley's, which for Harry meant, no more getting yelled at, no more being treated as though you are a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of someone's shoe, no more being beaten for so much as just a glance at someone. 

Yes, thought Harry, this is going to be the start of a wonderful life indeed. With the Dursley's out of the picture, and his recent defeat of Voldmort, nothing could stand in the way of this wizards happiness.

Harry looked around his very familiar surroundings. He stood on the outside of Hogwarts. He saw all of his friends, and fellow classmates leaving the school. Many were leaving by broom, a few by flying car, and even fewer rode the Hogwarts Express. 

Harry had already said his good-byes to his fellow Gryffindors. It had been hard on Harry to say good-bye to them, though he knew he would see them again. Ron and Hermione, his best friends, he knew he would see a lot of. After being together for seven years, the end of Hogwarts was certainly not enough to break their friendship. 

He waved one final good-bye to Ron and Hermione as the couple got into Ron's car, and flew off. He watched as the car flew off into the distance. He noticed many other cars, and brooms where on their way off as well, and the Hogwarts Express would be off shortly too.

He turned around one last time to look at his old school, and smiled as he remembered all the things that had happened to him there. He knew he would miss Hogwarts, but he also knew what was lied ahead of him, his future, his new found life, his new beginning…

Slytherin Angel: So how was it everyone!?!?! Review please! Please won't you?!?! I know that this part of my story is short, but that is only because it is the Prologue. Know that the other actual chapters will be longer, and they will contain dialogue!!! Thanks for reading! This is going to be my first long fic!!! I am thing about twenty chapters or so…Well anyway Review Review Review!!! I hope you liked it!!!


	2. Chapter One: In which Harry discovers th...

Title: When the Darkness Fades Author: Slyherin Angel E-mail: Christianbabycutie@yahoo.com Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters, places or anything else like that mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.k. Rowling, The Warner Brothers, and all the other people involved in the Harry Potter business! I just like to have a little fun with them! Pairing: SLASH!!! Harry/Draco Rating: R for now, but probably will change in the near future. Category: Romance Reviews: YES!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?! ^-^  
  
Chapter One: In which Harry discovers the truth about Draco.  
  
Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, after giving one final look to his former school. He went to an empty seating area and looked out the window. Beautiful, was the only word that came to mind. The green hills, the tall trees, the sun setting. Everything looked perfect. Like something out of a fairy tail.  
  
Then he heard a familiar voice that seemed to be not so far away. "Hey Potter," It was Draco Malfoy. Something seemed to be a little different about his voice though, it was missing the attitude to it. Draco had almost sounded, well not quiet nice, but descent anyway.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed that Draco had taken a seat next to him. He wonder to himself, why would Malfoy be sitting by me when all of the other sitting areas were almost empty. He decided not to worry about it, and make conversation with him.  
  
"Hey yourself Malfoy," He said looking directly at him. Over the years Draco had sure turned into quiet the looker. He wore his platinum blonde hair loosely now, instead of gelled back. He had also gotten quiet the six pack for all of the quiditch that he had played. He had beautiful silver gray eyes, that sparkled in the light, and rosy lips.  
  
"So, Potter, What do you plan on doing now that Hogwarts is over?" Draco asked, while moving a piece of hair out of his face.  
  
"I don't know yet. I was thinking about a job at the Ministry of Magic. How about you?"  
  
"I always thought that you would become a famous Quiditch player Potter, you know you certainly do have the skills for it. Anyway, I was thinking the same thing as you actually."  
  
"Funny you should mention what you thought I would be doing Malfoy, because I always thought that after Snape got fired that you would take over as the potions master. You know you were top in the class."  
  
"I am flattered that you know where I stood in Potions, you must think a lot of me, eh Potter?" Draco said as he flashed his famous smirk at Harry.  
  
"Funny Malfoy, I only know were you stood in Potions, because Hermione could never pass you in that class. She was always saying that the only reason you do so great is because you were Snape's favorite student."  
  
"That is most certainly not the reason, I happened to work very hard at that class."  
  
"I know Malfoy. I never accused you of getting your grades because of Snape. I saw how hard you worked at that class. You even missed the Yule ball one year for homework, correct?" "Yes Potter, Sixth year I did indeed miss the Yule ball for Potions homework. You really do pay attention to me Potter, and here you just said that you didn't and tried to pass off your paying attention to me as one of Hermione's obsessions with being the best. I am flattered."  
  
"You sure do have a lot of confidence Malfoy. So what if I paid a little bit of attention to you. It's not like I have a crush on you or anything.." That is the moment Harry started to turn a rather rosy shade of pink, and looked out the window once more.  
  
Draco noticed that Harry had turned red, and decided now would be the best time to tell him what he really came in here to tell him about.  
  
"Listen Potter," He said, "The reason I came in here to talk to you, was not to figure out what you would be doing now that Hogwarts is out, or make small talk about our Potions grades. The reason I came in here to talk to you, is to say I am sorry. I am sorry for all the years that I have treated you poorly. Now that my father has passed on, he can't keep me from being myself. The only reason I ever treated you so bad, is because my father had told me to do so. It hurt treating you that way, it really did. I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me."  
  
Harry's jaw had almost dropped to the floor. Did Draco Malfoy really just apologize to him? He turned his head to look over at Draco. Draco gave him a quick smile. Not one of his smirks, a real smile. Something he had never seen him do before.  
  
"By the way," Draco started, "It is sad really that you don't have a crush on me, because I have liked you for years now."  
  
This was getting to be to much for Harry, Draco being nice, now admitting his crush on him. He had always know that Draco was gay, but never thought that he had liked him.  
  
"Malfoy, you know I like you. The whole school knew I liked you. So let me ask you a question, do you really like me? Or are you just saying this all to humiliate me?"  
  
That was the moment that Draco had leaned in and kissed Harry full on the lips. He licked the bottom of Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance to Harry's mouth. Harry was a bit hesitant at first, but opened his mouth up to Draco. He could feel Draco's tongue on his own, God how good Draco had tasted, he tasted of a mixture of strawberries, and rain. Harry started to kiss Draco back. Their tongues started a sweet battle with each other.  
  
Malfoy broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question Harry?" He asked, a bit short of breath still.  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry. "But if anyone would have told me today, that on the way back for Hogwarts, that I would kiss Draco Malfoy, I would have laughed in their face. Wait, did you just call me by my first name?"  
  
"Yes I did Harry. Listen, were almost back. Here is my number give me a call, or owl me if you'd like. I really would like to get to know you better Harry, and spend a bit of time with you."  
  
But before Harry had a chance to answer, the train had stopped and Draco was gone. Harry looked down at his hand. In it he held a piece of paper with Draco's number. He moved that same hand up to his face and ran it across his lips, this certainly was a new beginning, and a great one at that.  
  
Slytherin Angel: So what do you think so far? How is it? REVIEW!!!!! Please, won't you. This is my first real attempt at a fic, and I am working really hard at it. The next chapter will be posted up later today, or tomorrow. It will contain more snogging!!!!! Please review!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
